This invention relates to pesticidal compositions and in particular to compositions containing the pesticidal compound, amitraz.
Amitraz has the chemical formula 1,5-di-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-3-methyl-1,3,5-triazapenta-1,4-diene and has a wide range of insecticidal and acaricidal properties as described in British Patent Specification No. 1,327,935.